The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more specifically, this invention relates to performing a re-write of data to a data storage cartridge.
Data storage cartridges are used for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. Data storage cartridges are commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage cartridge media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks). An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
After data is written to a data storage cartridge by a data storage drive, it is reviewed (e.g., as part of a read-while-write operation). If a portion of the data that is written contains more than a predetermined amount of errors, the portion is scheduled to be re-written to the data storage cartridge. However, current methods for implementing this re-writing are inefficient.